Hetalia: Dear Fanfiction Writers
by Valisco
Summary: Not your ordinary Letter fanfiction & NOT interactive! The characters of Hetalia send letters to fanfiction writers. Usually about their feelings towards the cliches the fandom places in the stories of this archive and or towards the fandom itself. Both positive and negative feelings.
1. Love, Italy

**From The Author Herself: **So, I have been recently seeing these fanfics swarming around the internet called "Dear Fanfiction Writers". There is no Hetalia one that I know of, I could be wrong but I decided to make one anyway (Well there are letter fics around this archive, but those letter fics are for and from OCS and such, and it ends up being interactive and crap. I haven't seen one where characters from the Hetalia canon itself, send letters to fan fiction writers without replying to reviews, so this letter fanfic is going be pretty different from most letter fanfics here in this archive).

Inspired by: Dear Writers, Please Blank by **The Great Mikey Weston** on the Super Mario Fanfiction archive.

**So here is the catch:** A character writes to the fandom a letter. Usually about their feelings towards the cliches the fandom places in the stories of this archive and or towards the fandom itself. Some letters will contain: positive, negative, and or even both mixed feelings.

**Please take note:** This is his or her reaction to it, based on what I believe how would the characters would react. Don't get offended please, heck I am even guilty of some of things the characters will write about in his or her letters to the fandom. Yes, this might contain some mockery towards the fandom but some praise for it too. This is supposed to be humorous, mkay?

Now lets get started shall we? The first chapter is an example. Also, the author notes won't be long as seen here. This is only long because it's the introduction okay?

Review, alert, fave! If you want to! I also accept suggestions.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR ANY OF ITS PROPERTIES SUCH AS THE CHARACTERS.**

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Hetalia: Dear Fanfiction Writers

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I don't say 'pasta' or 'veh' all the time you know. Nor do I say 'Doitsu!' There is more to me than an idiotic pasta loving freak! Please keep that in mind!

Love, Italy

PS: White flags rock!


	2. Yours Truly, Germany

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Germany here, now listen up! I will now give you an order in this letter! So you better read this in a serious matter!

I may like to be neat and tidy, but stop blowing it out of proportion like I have OCD! My goodness!

Yours Truly, Germany


	3. Sincerely, Japan

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Please refrain from making me look like a Gary Stu/Mary Sue. I am not perfect, no one is. I am quite plain myself. Thank you for your time.

Sincerely, Japan


	4. From, America

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Okay dudes and dudettes, let me just make this clear. I don't always act like an idiot shouting, "I AM THE HERO!" Nor I always eat fast food and shit. I mean come on, I thought I was portrayed better than that!

From, America.

* * *

**From The Author Herself: **Should I continue more on this? Tell me what you think! Any suggestions leave me a review or PM me! Especially for any improvement! I'll see what I can do!


	5. Cheerio, England

**From The Author Herself:** Wow thanks for the reviews, alerts, & faves! And now here is some more from the rest of the allies! Starting with England! Enjoy!

**Please Note:** A little change, if you want me to do requests **PM** me for them please. I do **NOT** want this story to turn interactive as it could cause this to be reported and banned! Otherwise you can use the reviews ONLY to express your opinion/thoughts on any of the letters. I also made some of the previous letters longer! To avoid one/two liners!

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

How could you people make me a pussy or a whiny baby in your fiction! I once had the biggest empire in the world! Ever heard of the phrase: _"The Sun Never Sets On The British Empire?" _Am I really that feeble to you?

Cheerio, England

PS: Does my cooking really suck?


	6. With Love, France

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am not rapist or a total pervert! I am more than just that! I once said: _"Love is something you should not force upon others." _Have you forgotten that? *Sobs* Why do you people treat me so badly?

With Love, France

* * *

**From The Author Herself:** It had to be done. Poor France, I actually like the guy to be honest.


	7. Warm Regards, Russia

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am not evil, yes my past wasn't totally pretty but I have a heart too you know. I am far from a rapist or an asshole.

Warm Regards, Russia

PS: Anyone know where I can get good pipes?


	8. Best Wishes, China

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am a BOY thank you very much. Also, 'aru'? I don't say that all the time. Is it really necessary? On a positive note, a lot of people like my version of "Marukaite Chikyuu" the best! Thank you so very much!

Best Wishes, China

* * *

**From The Author Herself:** I've seen a lot of fans saying that they like China's version of "Marukaite Chikyuu" the best so yeah. And that's all for today! More coming soon from other characters!


	9. Goodbye, Canada

**From The Author Herself:** Here's Canadia! Er. . .I mean Canada. . .

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I exist. I am not invisible, and I am definitely not useless. And as for the 'who' jokes I get hurt sometimes by it. However, that doesn't mean I am emo and or I am a suicidal maniac. Just what did I do to deserve this?

Goodbye, Canada

PS: My pancakes along with the maple syrup are delicious!


	10. Regards, The Hetalia Male Cast

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why are we paired up with OCS a lot? Are we really that loved? And usually they are these weird girls that fall into our world.

Regards, The Hetalia Male Cast

PS: Some OCS are even the writers themselves.

* * *

**From The Author Herself: **Sorry but I find this true, don't you think? I got nothing against OCS or anything but I believe most of the male characters would react to them this way. Also I know I haven't done all of the male characters yet but I couldn't help but let this one in.


	11. Later Vader, Prussia

**From The Author Herself: **HETALIA SEASON 5 IS COMING. Hopefully, we will see new countries! I have also heard that the character CDS are being dubbed. I hope it's true and if it is, I don't know when it will be released. And now here is a letter from the AWESOME Prussia!

* * *

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why the hell do you people portray the awesome me as a total jackass in your stories! I am not! Yeah sure I am impulsive but how dare you! May you suck it for that losers!

Later Vader, Prussia

PS: To anyone who sees me as a rather awesome person than a jackass, well thanks. Come to the bar and have a drink with me and West sometime will you? That is if you're at a legal age to drink.


	12. Ciao, Romano

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Yes, I love tomatoes, no it's not the only thing I talk about. Also why the hell do I curse a lot in fics? Am I really a fucking potty mouth? Oh wait. . .

Ciao, Romano

PS: Why do you people make Spain act like pedophile when he was around me when I was a kid? The hell?

* * *

**From The Author Herself:** The irony. . .


	13. Adiós, Spain

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

So liking children makes me a pedophile? What's wrong with me and children? So if you or you know someone who likes children, does that make you or him/her pedophiles? No, I don't think so. I can't believe some of you people would think so lowly of me. ¡QUE VERGÜENZA!*

Adiós, Spain

PS: All this child writing made me think of Romano when he was young boy. Such a troublemaker and yet so cute!

* * *

**From The Author Herself: ***How Embarrassing! (In Spanish). I do speak spanish so I know and I have Latino heritage. Es bueno saber otros idiomas. ;)


	14. Tata, Austria

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I play a mean piano, do I not? Would you like to come to my place and give you some piano lessons? Or if you already play the majestic instrument, would you like to play along with me? Furthermore, I did not know my ex wife and my rival had a thing for each other. Well, you writers make it seem they do.

Tata, Austria

* * *

**From The Author Herself: **Let me just make this clear, the last two sentences of Austria's letter is basically his reaction to PruHun. I think he would be shocked a bit, after all these letters are being typed from the characters' perspective. Now I've got nothing against PruHun, I am fine with it despite I am a AusHun fan. Although I think PruHun is more popular than AusHun, I dunno, I just see it that way. Also PrusAus is popular too, boy Prussia gets paired up a lot!


	15. Always, Hungary

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Fujoshi? Or 'yaoi fan girl'? Really? Why portray me as a hyper, hormonal lunatic who goes crazy over gay sex or gay men in your 'fanfiction'? Do you want a frying pan beating?

Always, Hungary

PS: Apparently there are some people out there pairing me up with a certain German nation, I guess you prefer him over Austria?

* * *

**From The Author Herself: **Yes, this message was a little harsh from Hungary's part, but I don't think she would like to see herself being portrayed as a crazy yaoi fangirl in fanfics; as if that is the only thing she **is** and is **good** at, which she is **not**. She has so much potential to be a great character, and she is one hell of a tough nation, it is a shame that she is lowered down to a crazy fangirl. **(Note: I don't think _all_ yaoi fangirls are crazy, heck I like some yaoi myself!)**


	16. Over & Out, Switzerland

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Based on the letters that have been sent to you guys, it seems that _most_ of the fellow nations here are quite upset with your portrayals of us in these so called 'fanfics'. Well I could care less. Do your thing writers, I am not going to hate or bitch about it, I will just continue my tradition as a nation to be 'neutral' as I usually am with all situations. It's not like these 'fanfics' are going to hurt us in the canon plot. Fellow nations, lighten up. Be grateful that you have a bunch of fans that love and support us.

Over & Out, Switzerland

PS: As long as my dear sister Liechtenstein is not involved in any disgusting or disturbing 'fanfics' that causes her pain, I am cool. If I see one, prepare to face the wrath of my gun.

* * *

**From The Author Herself: **It seems that 'Switzy' here is on your side and is cool with you writers! Be happy! But be careful when handling with Liechtenstein. . .

More coming soon!


	17. Peace Out, Poland

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

It's seems that people consider me, the great _Prince Polska _to be nothing more but an air headed, wimpy ass, cross-dressing hermaphrodite! Totally. . .NOT COOL! I can fight! Burn this in your head writers: When Germany tried to invade my lands back in 1939, I didn't back down! Don't underestimate me, I can kick your asses with my pony!

Peace Out, Poland


	18. Bye For Now, Lithuania

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Why am I constantly abused by Russia in your fanfiction? Am I really that weak? I am usually seen as a punching bag for him or Belarus. I may look innocent on the outside, but my heart is a raging lion when I am in battle. I think I deserve more respect, don't you think?

By For Now, Lithuania

* * *

**From The Author Herself: **He & Poland are perhaps portrayed as the most weakest characters in Hetalia. That needed to be changed. Ukraine & Belarus are next.


	19. Take Care, Ukraine

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I am not a whore because of my big breasts! I don't like the disrespect I receive from you people! I especially don't like it when I am always being considered a weak crybaby. I may look like one but I can assure you, I am fearsome. I am not as klutzy as I look. Try to be a little more respectful towards me, please.

Take Care, Ukraine


	20. Farewell, Belarus

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Maybe it's because of my intimidating nature that you people portray me as an obsessed, stalking, crazy bitch; but I have something to say. STOP. Stop it. I am tired of this. Yes, I do love my big brother very much, but do I always have to be portrayed that way? Am I really that frightening? Just why am I being painted as a crazy stalking sociopath in these 'fanfics'? Why? I have feelings too, beneath my cold exterior I can be a warm loving person, who simply wants love. Is it bad to love someone very much? I just wish you writers would stop portraying me as psychotic monster.

Farewell, Belarus

* * *

**From The Author Herself: **I should've updated this earlier, but I was really lazy, but hey better late than never. Also this letter as well as Ukraine's are pretty self explanatory, they deserve more respect.


	21. Until Next Time, Estonia

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

Lets face it, I am an amazing singer. They do not call me the 'Singing Revolution' for nothing. The chorus club has also been very successful lately! I am so proud of them! But there is one thing I don't understand, I don't really see that many of these 'fanfics' of me from you people. Am I not popular?

Until Next Time, Estonia


	22. See You, Latvia

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I don't understand why I am always being abused by Russia in these fanfics of yours! It's bad enough that I have to deal with it in real life but does it needed to be written too? Oh have mercy! I need a drink. . .

See You, Latvia

* * *

**From The Author Herself: **Most people have requested for me to do the Nordics next but I just wanted to place these two letters in first. Estonia & Latvia are very underrated characters, I think they need more love.

And as most people want, the Nordics are finally coming starting the next letter. I need some ideas for their letters though so feel free to send in some to me on any of the Nordics.


	23. Smell Ya Later, Denmark

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I didn't know that I would be portrayed as a drunken asshole or an obnoxious idiot in your fanfics. Kind of mean, don't you think? You better fix that!

Smell Ya Later, Denmark

PS: I am still King of Scandinavia, right?


	24. Be Well, Sweden

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

For your information, I can speak properly. There is no need to for me _t' t'lk l'ke th's_. I don't sound like I my nose is always stuffy. Another thing, why do I seem so intimidating in your fiction, especially towards Finland? Yes, I care for him very much, but I am usually misunderstood as a cold stalker. Perhaps my silent nature might be at fault. . .

Be Well, Sweden

* * *

**From The Author Herself:** I've always seen Sweden's speech to be a bit of an issue for the Hetalia fandom and fanfiction, and even roleplay. Some people support the vocal cuts, while others just find it plain annoying and difficult to understand. I find it the second way and most people I've seen find it difficult. Especially when a writer/roleplayer abuses it or can't handle it well. I am pretty sure he can speak well, yes he has a soft, gruff, slow accent; but that mostly applies to the Japanese version because Sweden speaks with a Tohoku accent, which is a _Japanese_ accent. In English, you really don't have to follow that. Why not use a Swedish accent instead?


End file.
